


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by AngelNovak



Series: Don't You Cry No More [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Feels - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I couldn't help myself, Multi, Sequel, im sorry for the feels, this will hurt at first but will get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the 'Don't you cry no more' series (thats also the title of book one (which you should read first))</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

17 years later.

 

"Dad?" 

 

I look up at Bobby and Mary while smiling the best I can for someone who is dying of liver cancer (drinking my pain away after Cas died probably wasn't the best idea). I hold my arms out for them. "Come here real quick." They come and lay next to me. "You guys wanna hear a story?" I look up and see them nod then see Sam and Amelia in the door way. 

 

"There was a man once, the rightches man, who had been saved from hell by his angel. That angel turned everything they believed inside out, from religion to his family." I felt myself slipping away. "They met in a barn, and sparks flew (literaly) as the angel walked in, cool as ever making his badass appearing." I stopped for a moment. "Dad? You ok?" I shake my head. "Let me tell you a different story." They looked confused, as did my baby moose brother sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. 

 

"There once was a man afraid of flying who fell in love with an angel afraid of falling. They made a fucked up pair, but thats why it worked out the way it did." The see my brother smile as he knows what story I'm telling. "The man had become dark and tainted by the first blade and mark of Cain and did some terrible things to people who didn't deserve it."

 

My nephew Castiel, named after Cas obviously, crawled into my lap. Only a year old. 

 

"The man looked at his angel and asked 'Why did you save me?' The angel only smiled and said 'After all this time you still think you don't deserved to be forgiven.' The angel had hugged the man before looking at him with more than a friend look before they realized it, they were in love with eachother after everything they had seen of eachother and accepeted each-" 

 

The room began to spin. 

 

"Dad? DAD!" 

 

The last thing I saw was my brother smiling at me. "Say hi to Cas for me yeah?" I nod before it all went black.

 

"Dean?" I opened my eyes to see that Cas was infront of me. Wihout another word I pulled him in and kissed him. "Hey angel." He laughed against my lips and wrapped his arms around my neck while his dropped to his waist. 

 

After what seemed like forever we pulled away at someone clearing their throat.

 

"Mom? Dad, Bobby?" I smiled as I hugged them all. 

 

My mom kissed my forhead. "I'm proud of you baby." I felt the tears come then started to wipe them away. "Thanks mom."

 

I got greeted and hugged by everyone before I rememberd.

 

"Sam says hi by the way."


End file.
